


Stargazing with His angel.

by Arii_Writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Sadness, Sam Ships It, Stargazing, after gabe dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arii_Writes/pseuds/Arii_Writes
Summary: It's a few years after Lucifer killed Gabriel, Sam is still struggling to cope.
He prays to his angel.His prayers go unanswered.
Ignore the last two paragraphs and It's actually really nice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been suffering Hardcore with writer's block. Then I felt like writing Sabriel, and then this happened I hope you enjoy.

They were laying side by side amongst the grass. It wasn't his favorite activity but somehow doing it together made it magical. Gabriel loved it and his angel's enthusiasm spread like wildfire through Sam. He would always point out constellations Sam was unaware even existed. They were somewhere in northern Canada high in the mountains. No light pollution, no sound pollution. It was just them and nature. 

"You see that star right there?" Gabriel pointed towards the north-east and started rambling on about how he was there when it was created, Sam had had enough. Gabriel looked perfect in the moonlight and the way it illuminated his wings sent a tingle through Sam like you can't imagine. The hunter propped himself up on one arm to take in the sight before he muted the angel with a passionate but slow kiss. 

"You talk too much," Sam said as he pulled away, Gabriel whimpered at the loss of contact and rolled over to pin his hunter beneath him.  

"Awww, Sammich, you're hurting my feelings, I am just a little fledgling at heart." Before Sam had a chance to reply his mouth was filled with his angel's tongue, the kiss was heated and full of desire. Sam threw his hands into the golden wings encasing the pair, ruffling the feathers, sending wave after wave of pleasure through Gabriel. Gabriel's fingers were entangled in his hunter's hair. It never went any further, they just did this until the sun began to rise above the mountains. The golden glow of the sunrise making Sam's angel's wings twinkle and shimmer. They both wanted to stay in this paradise, alas they were halfway through a case and the other 2 love birds needed all the help they could get.  

In one short 'swoosh' they were sitting next to each other at the kitchen table. Dean saw them holding hands under the table but dismissed it as he rubbed the hickey on the pulse point of his neck, and as if on cue Castiel appeared wearing one of Dean's t-shirts and pajama bottoms. No one spoke, they were all happy and felt complete. 

* * *

 

That's when he woke up, Gabriel had been dead for years now. He knew Chuck was too busy having a family reunion with Amara to give him back, the closest thing he had gotten to Jess since becoming a hunter again, gone. He looked over at the clock. '3:17' 

"Gabe, please if Chuck has brought you back, please, come back. I hate every moment of life without you and I want my angel back. Please, Gabriel." Sam threw his head into his hands and began to cry. "Please tell me it was all just another trick, please don't be dead. I don't think I can survive any longer without you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the ending killed me too. My hands typed it before my brain could think of the repercussions.  
> I cried at my own work but I created a prompt for a future fic and cried at that too. (it's been an emotional day)
> 
> Tips and advice are always welcome, everyone has space for improvement.


End file.
